


A Map Of Your Scars

by fengirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Crossover Pairing, Drabble, F/F, Spoilers for Episode: s08e2 Into the Dalek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women raised as soldiers have more than their scars in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Map Of Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Exploration challenge at fan_flashworks. Can be read as a sequel from Gamora's point of view to [Sisters in Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2130846) or as a standalone.

“At least your sister's still alive,” Journey Blue says.

If she means _there's still hope_ , she doesn't know Nebula. She's as lost to Gamora as if she were dead. 

Maybe Journey's brother Kai is out there somewhere, saved from their burning ship as miraculously as Journey herself was by the man she calls the Doctor. Gamora knows better than to say so, though. 

Instead, she traces the map of Journey's battle scars with her fingers, takes Journey's hands and puts them on her own body. They have the whole of the galaxy to explore together; this is just the beginning.


End file.
